


what makes a home

by dragonesdepapel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Pointless fluff, emphasis on the pointless i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: All in all, Catra adored her house. And the fact that everyone on the neighborhood seemed to keep for themselves was another pro in her opinion. Or well, at least it was, until...“You are the duck-stealer!” A woman who Catra had never seen in her life yelled at her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	what makes a home

Catra loved her house. After years of working hard and saving as much money as she could, she had finally been able to afford the perfect home. She had fallen in love with it the second she had seen it. The inside was nice enough, but what had drawn her in was the huge yard behind it. Fruit trees, beautiful flowers, and even a big swimming pool. It was a dream come true. 

There was, however, a particularity to her backyard that she hadn’t foreseen. When her first winter there finally ended, and spring came, a pair of visitors made their appearance. One morning she had woken up to discover two ducks swimming placidly in her pool. The image was so bizarre that for a second she wondered if she was in the middle of an especially lucid dream. 

But no, she was wide awake and there they were, two ducks in her pool. Her neighborhood was a small one on the outskirts of a big city. It wasn’t a place she’d expect people to keep farm animals. She supposed it wasn’t all that weird, since all the houses her in the neighborhood had the space to accommodate them more than comfortably. She did wonder how the ducks had gotten out of their garden and into hers, but she really didn’t know anything about ducks. Perhaps this was just a thing they did. 

She tried to approach them quietly so she could snap a picture of them for Scorpia. She would love them, for sure. But the second she stepped too close, both ducks took flight, leaving her alone. 

After that, it became routine. The ducks were there most mornings, and Catra had already learned that there was not much she could do but take a picture of them from the edges of the yard. 

The cats' behavior was the complete opposite. Most days there were a small pack of them showing up at her place. They had started doing it few days after she had moved in. She always made sure to leave food and water for them. Most of them liked her enough that they allowed her to pet them. She never let them inside though, because she couldn’t know if they were stray cats or if they belonged to someone on the block, and she rather not risk accidentally kidnapping a cat if she could help it. 

All in all, Catra adored her house. And the fact that everyone on the neighborhood seemed to keep for themselves was another pro in her opinion. Or well, at least it was, until... 

“You are the duck-stealer!” A woman who Catra had never seen in her life yelled at her. 

The outburst had been completely unexpected. Catra had answered the doorbell and, well. That had happened. A blonde woman, dressed in mom jeans that had no business looking that good on her, had screamed at her about the ducks. 

For a second none of them said anything else, which didn’t do anything to dissipate the weirdness of the encounter. Then, Catra raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“You are the one who keeps taking my ducks!!” 

“Taking? Listen, lady, I don’t know who you are, but I assure you, I did not kidnap any ducks. They are here willingly.” 

“Yeah, sure, that’s what they all say.” 

Catra’s eyebrow had yet to come down to its normal place, and Catra doubted it would happen anytime in this conversation. Seriously, what the hell was going on? Did the women seriously believe she would kidnap her ducks? Who did that? Who even _kept_ ducks on their garden? She felt the urge to reply with accusations of her own, but she refused to give into nonsense. 

“Listen, I don’t know who the hell you are, or what you think you’ve caught me doing. Your ducks like my pool, that’s all. They take off flying whenever I try to get close to them, so there’s little to no chance I’d be able to kidnap them even if I wanted to. Now, have a good day.” 

She tried to close the door, but the woman stopped her. “Wait, so you haven’t been taking them?” 

“Of course not. How could I? And why would they get back to you every day if I did?” 

The woman looked embarrassed, so maybe she was capable of normal human responses. “Ok, I’m sorry. It’s just. Some people here hate all animals, and specially my ducks. I’ve gotten people threatening to hurt them before.” 

“What? That’s fucked up.” 

The woman nodded. “One of my friends got their cats poisoned too. They are awful. I got scared when they started disappearing everyday.” 

The thought of someone doing something so vile as to poison innocent cats made Catra’s blood boil. “Well, I promise that all ducks and cats are safe in my yard.” 

The woman smiled and, _fuck_ she was gorgeous. Catra could even forgive her for her senseles accusations. 

The woman stretched out her hand. “Well thank you, then. My name is Adora.” 

“Catra,” she said shaking it. Then, “Do you want to come in for some tea?” 

There was that smile again. “I’d love to.” 

Catra stood aside, welcoming her into her house. She led Adora to her living room, and headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea. She filled her teapot with hot water, grabbed two mugs and put it all on a tray, along with sugar and some cookies. 

When she came back, she saw Adora hanging near the glass doors that gave way to her yard. Her ducks were, predictably, still swimming around in Catra’s pool. She turned towards Catra when she entered the room, quickly taking the tray from her hands and setting it on the table. Catra thought it was rather pointless. After all, she was perfectly able to set it down on her own. She didn’t comment on it, the truth was that she didn’t know anything about the woman, she wasn’t sure if she would take kindly to being teased so soon. 

“You moved here this winter, right? This was Entrapta’s house, the one with the robots.” 

“Yeah, I think that’s why your ducks wouldn’t come anywhere near here before. The cats, too. I stayed in touch with her, she’s a friend of a friend, and she told me that she had never had any pets wander into her garden before.” Catra explained, reaching for the teapot. 

Adora added sugar to her cup. “Well yeah, that, and the explosions.” 

“The _what_?” 

Adora giggled. “The explosions. Entrapta’s experiments were always...unpredictable.” 

Well, that explained the burnt smell that coated some of the rooms those first months. 

They exchanged pleasantries for a while, until Catra got to the question that she had been mulling over for weeks. “Why ducks?” 

“They were my mom’s, she passed a few months ago and I couldn’t just give them away. I had the space for them anyway.” Adora said, carefully breaking a cookie in half and making sure all the crumbs fell on her napkin. 

“I’m sorry,” Catra said, at a loss for better words. She had never been good at the comforting thing. Or the tact thing. Or the emotions thing. 

Adora gave her a sad smile. “It’s ok. Swift Wind like it here, I think. Especially now that they have your pool,” she joked, clearly trying to make up for her suddenly somber mood. 

“Swift Wind?” 

“Their names,” Adora said, like it was obvious. The question seemed to have snapped her out of any troubling thoughts. “Swift and Wind. They go everywhere together so, Swift Wind.” 

Catra couldn’t help but snicker. “Those names are ridiculous.” 

“Shut up,” Adora threw a cookie at her, forgetting that she had been trying to make as little a mess as possible, “your face is ridiculous.” 

The cookie hit Catra on the shoulder, falling onto her lap. “Yours is beautiful,” she said, wanting to see what Adora would do about it. 

“Well, duh,” Adora replied, picking up another cookie. Her cheeks had turned bright red though. “But not as much as yours.” 

Catra watched her chew for a few seconds, calculating her next move. “Want to go out sometime?” 

Adora’s cheeks turned even brighter. “I’d love to,” she said with that big smile that Catra was quickly learning to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternative universe out there in which I'm used to writing longer stuff and this is a 40k fic with Catra and Adora teaming up to defeat Mrs Weaver and Hordak, the Bad Guys of the neighborhood who keep threatening to hurt all the pets, with a side of Scorpia mistrusting Adora's motivations and a miscommunication in which Catra assumes that Glimmer is Adora's girlfriend. But in this universe, this is as far as I go.


End file.
